


Ready? (Mikoto Suoh x Misaki Yata Drabble)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, K Project - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Misaki Yata - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, mikoto suoh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Mikoto is ready to tell his clan about him and Yata, but is Yata ready for that too?Light angst, fluff, cute boyfriend things, drabble





	Ready? (Mikoto Suoh x Misaki Yata Drabble)

It was a quiet day in the bar HOMRA. With only a couple hours until the night rush, Izumo was polishing the glasses, making sure he could see a glint come off them. He looked up when he heard the bell above the door ring and smiled a bit seeing Yata walk in with a bag full of alcohol in each arm.

“Ah, thanks for running that errand for me. I’ve been polishing glasses for the last hour.”

“With no one here, ya shoulda let me stay an’ polish em’. Then you coulda ran yer errand.”

“Like I’d leave ya here on your own. You’d probably break half of ‘em.”

Yata set the bags on the Izumo’s imported counter, sighing to himself. It had been a rather boring day with everyone having gone out for one reason or another. Even Anna was out, having gone with Rikio and Kosuke to some place or another. So it was just him on his own, having nothing to do on a Friday night. At least, nothing readily available. 

The door to the back room clicked open, and Yata turned his head to see the Red King (not to mention his new-ish boyfriend) come out, which surprised him, considering he thought he had gone out as well. The fiery-haired man looked at the clansman, and let a small smile spread on his features.

“Oi, Yatagarasu. C’mere. I wanna talk to ya.”

The man leisurely walked back into the back room, and Yata stood from his stool and followed, closing the door behind him. The red-headed man patted the spot next to him when he sat on the couch before swinging his arms up onto the back of the couch. A cigarette dangled between his fingers, and he took a puff from it before blowing out the smoke. The clansman made his way over and sat beside the man, leaning into his solid body.

“I thought ya might’ve gone out like the others.”

“Why would I do something like that? I’m fine here.”

Yata sighed contently as he let himself nuzzle into Mikoto’s side, taking the familiar warmth that he always felt around the man. He breathed in the familiar scent of cigarette smoke, mixed with Mikoto’s mild cologne and natural pheromones. It was a scent that he absolutely loved.

Mikoto glanced down at his boyfriend and smiled gently, bringing his hand to pull off the beanie that sat on the boy’s head and mess with his hair a bit.

“So, Yata… when do ya think ya wanna tell the others? About us, ya know.”

Yata opened his previously closed eyes and sighed a bit to himself. As much as he loved the man beside him, he still felt the nagging feeling in his gut whenever he thought about telling his peers. He was afraid they’d tease him about it whenever Mikoto wasn’t around, or that they’d lose their respect for him as their vanguard, or that they would outright reject him all together. He sat up and looked at the man with uneasy eyes, his eyebrows furrowed together.

“I-I don’t know… sometime.”

“Ya said that the last two times I asked ya that. What’s goin’ on?”

Yata hesitated in speaking, thinking of what to say. If he told him how he was really feeling, would he be mad? Would he take him for a fool? 

Shit, I guess I should just tell ‘im…

He looked away from his fiery-headed boyfriend, wringing the sleeves of his red sweater in his hands nervously.

“I… I’m afraid that they won’t respect me anymore… once they find out… or that they’d tease me about us, or just reject me… They wouldn’t do any of that to you…”

Mikoto looked at his now timid boyfriend, unused to seeing him act so meekly and afraid. It stirred an unpleasant feeling in his chest, and he sighed deeply, moving the hazel-eyed man into his lap, a leg on either side of his hips. He looked up at the boy, his hands on his sweater-clad hips.

“Yata, listen to me. I don’t give a damn about any of that. I love ya for you, and if any of em’ have the gall to do that to ya, they don’t deserve to be in HOMRA. They’ll be out on their asses before they can blink. So don’t think like that, alright?”

The man reached a hand up and hooked it around the boy’s neck, bringing him down and kissing him with gentle lips. Yata felt himself relax at the feeling of his lips; they were warm and familiar, and tasted like cigarettes and mint. He let his hands rest on the man’s broad shoulders, lightly gripping the white T-shirt that laid over his muscles. If Mikoto wasn’t worried about it, then why should he? Having renewed confidence, Yata pulled his lips away slightly, smiling gently against his boyfriend’s.

“I love ya.”

“I love ya, too, ya dork.”

“We can tell ‘em tomorrow. Tonight, I want you~”


End file.
